icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ottawa Senators head coaches
The Ottawa Senators, a professional ice hockey team based in Ottawa, Canada. The team is a member of the Northeast Division of the Eastern Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL). The Senators, named after the original Ottawa Senators, began play in the NHL as an expansion team in 1992. Having first played at the Ottawa Civic Centre, the Senators have played their home games at the Scotiabank Place, which was first named The Palladium, since 1996. The team has been to the Stanley Cup Finals in the 2006–07 season, but lost to the Anaheim Ducks in five games. The Senators are owned by Eugene Melnyk, former head coach of the Senators; Bryan Murray, is their general manager, and Daniel Alfredsson is the team captain. The current head coach is Cory Clouston. Summary The modern Senators' first head coach was Rick Bowness a former NHL head coach, who coached for four seasons until November 1996, when he was fired by then-GM Randy Sexton, let go in a dispute over the playing time of Alexandre Daigle, who was not playing well. Bowness' successor, Dave Allison, the then-coach of the Senators' farm team the Prince Edward Island Senators of the American Hockey League (AHL) had no success with Ottawa. The club won only two of 25 games during his tenure. The club, in turmoil at the time, replaced GM Sexton with Pierre Gauthier, who fired Allison. Allison is the only person to have each spent his entire NHL head coaching career with the Senators. One of Gauthier's first moves as GM was the hiring of Jacques Martin. Martin, who coached the Senators for nine seasons, is the franchise's all-time leader for the most regular-season games coached (692), the most regular-season game wins (341), the most playoff games coached (69), and the most playoff-game wins (31). Martin is also the only Senators coach to have won the Jack Adams Award, having won it in the 1998–99 season. Although the club had regular-season success with Martin, he never led the team to much playoff success, and he was fired after the team lost in the first round of the 2004 playoffs. During Martin's tenure, the club hired Roger Neilson, a long-time NHL head coach, as an assistant coach. For the last two games of the 2001–02 season Neilson was officially made the head coach so that he could become the ninth head coach in NHL history to coach 1,000 games. Martin returned to head coach the team for the playoffs. Neilson would be the assistant coach for Ottawa for one more season, before succumbing to cancer in 2003. The club won the President's Trophy in 2003 for the best regular-season record in the league and made it to the Eastern Conference Finals before losing to the eventual Stanley Cup champion New Jersey Devils. Neilson is the only Senators head coach to have been elected into the Hockey Hall of Fame, elected as a builder. Martin's successor was Bryan Murray. Murray, at the time of his hiring in 2004, was the general manager of the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. He joined the Senators to return home, having been born in nearby Shawville, Quebec. The first season of Murray's term was lost to the lockout, but when the team returned to play it continued its winning ways. Murray coached the team for two seasons, and the club made it to the 2007 Stanley Cup Finals, the modern Senators' first appearance in the Finals. After the Finals, Murray's contract to coach was due to expire. GM Muckler's contract had one more season to run and Muckler was expected to retire after that one further season. Rather than let Murray go, team owner Eugene Melnyk and team president Roy Mlakar decided to promote Murray to GM, replacing Muckler. Murray promoted assistant John Paddock to head coach for the 2007–08 season. The club started well, but the team declined to the point where Murray fired Paddock after 64 games. Paddock's overall record of 36–22-6 was good, but the club was playing below .500 since a 15–2 start to the season, and there were controversies surrounding goaltender Ray Emery and Wade Redden. Murray returned to the bench to guide the Senators for the rest of the season and the playoffs, where the team lost in the first round. For the 2008–09 season, the Senators made several personnel moves and chose Craig Hartsburg, a former NHL head coach, as head coach to promote 'accountability' on the part of the players. However, the team continued its sub .500 record and Hartsburg was let go after only 48 games with a record of 17–24–7. Cory Clouston was named the head coach on February 2, 2009. Key Head coaches Note: Statistics are correct through the 2008–09 season. Notes * A running total of the number of coaches of the Senators. Thus, any coach who has two or more separate terms as head coach is only counted once. * Before the 2005–06 season, the NHL instituted a penalty shootout for regular season games that remained tied after a five-minute overtime period, which prevented ties. * Each year is linked to an article about that particular NHL season. * Was made the head coach for the last two games of the 2001–02 season so he could become the ninth head coach in NHL history to coach 1,000 games, which he achieved. References General * Specific Category:Ottawa Senators coaches Ottawa Senators head coaches